


The Last Battle of Sailor Mars

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daggers, F/F, Last Episode, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has to catch up to Serenity to stop her from destroying the world.  One former friend stands in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Battle of Sailor Mars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psyco_chick32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/gifts).



Sailor Mars pushed herself up onto her knees. Her normally pure white uniform was stained from the moist earth. Her dark eyes gazed after the retreating back of Usagi. No, that was not Usagi. That was Princess Serenity. They had to stop her. Usagi would not want Serenity to destroy the Earth. She could not see Mako, but she knew that she was somewhere in the area. Shaking, she forced herself onto her heeled feet.

She lifted up her hands to look at them. There were two tambourines. One had the symbol of Mars and the other the symbol of Venus. Even if she was gone, Minako was still with them, wasn’t she. In a burst of fire and light, she changed the two instruments into a pair of daggers. Rei would not let Serenity destroy the planet Usagi had killed Mamoru to protect.

“Where do you think you are going?” The voice was colder than it should have ben.

“Dark Mercury, get out of my way.”

Dark Mercury stepped from the shadows and into her line of vision. They had not been able to save Ami, to turn her back to her old self. Now, she was the last member of the Dark Kingdom left.

“I don’t think so, Rei-chan,” she said as she held out her ice sword.

“Then I will make you move.”

Mars attacked with the daggers. Dark Mercury easily parried. She had been using the ice sword long enough now that she could easily parry a beginner trying to dual wield. Mars brought down one dagger and tried to stab her in the stomach. The strike was knocked wide. She slashed as her throat, and the dagger was knocked high. One blue booted foot kicked Mars in her unprotected stomach, knocking her back down to the ground.

“Get up.”

The raven haired senshi was all too willing to oblige. She attacked the soldier of dark water again and again. Dark Mercury smiled as she blocked and parried each move, not letting a single blow come near her.

Mars’ blows became wilder and more desperate the longer the fight went on. She knew that the longer she took fighting Dark Mercury, the less time she would have to stop Serenity. In one final chance, she brought both daggers up and tried to stab them into Dark Mercury. The shrieking of ice metal on the daggers rang out. The two weapons went flying, embedding into the rock.

“Don’t you understand? She’s going to destroy everything!”

“I know.”

Dark Mercury grabbed Mars by the purple bow of her fuku and pulled her into a kiss. Around them the world turned white as Princess Serenity destroyed the Earth.


End file.
